canku_the_cruel_ctcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
CtC 2016/Clove VS Jacqueline (feat. Cassia)
1 läuft eine Gasse entlang und starrt in die Kamera Nitro flog an Universe raus, Nyx kam gegen Sara-Su weiter ich schmeiße dich raus und eure Promo wäre fast im Eimer ich könnte abgehoben auftreten, ich bin immerhin Archie doch ich bin nicht so, doch du bist der Stuhl von Armin du und deine Gang bestehen nur aus Ratten selbst wenn du gewinnst stehst du in Nitros Schatten fronte ruhig meine Schwester so, als ob sie dein Gegner wäre doch sie würde dich trotzdem zerstören, wenn sie dein Gegner wäre wurde gar nicht oft benutzt, das hat derbe gepuncht nimmt man dich aus Nitros Gang bist du nicht mehr relevant fronte mich mit was du willst, doch du bist einfallslos du versuchst so sehr wie Nitro zu sein, dein Spiegelbild sieht für dich aus wie Nitro ich bin ein Grandmaster, dennoch wäre wenn du fliegst jeder froh dann ist das Turnier erstmal frei von deinen erbärmlichen, nach einer sterbenden Katze klingenden Autotune-Hooks! (Auto tune XD) kommt vorbei und läuft ein Stückchen mit Clove mit Jacqueline, warum diese Hooks? Die klingen schei*e, wünschst du dir deinen Tod? Du bist ein Freilos ich zerstöre ihre Holzbeine, dann ist der Stuhl beinlos Jacqueline, warum diese Hooks? Die klingen schei*e, wünschst du dir deinen Tod? Wir könnten Lien-Da als Echidna in der Runde reinbringen denn eine Echidna-Line reicht schon, um Team Nitro zu f*cken! 2 rennt weg und Clove geht den Gang weiter und steigt in einem Fahrstuhl. Der Fahrstuhl fährt nach oben Du hattest eine Hook in Nitros Runde, während du dabei zustimmst wenn du Universe die Pizzen klaust, sorgst du dafür, dass sie abnimmt, aber du sorgst auch dafür, dass du zunimmst und dann sagst du in der Runde was von Freilosen – Ironie? Nach der Runde hast du einen Grund, dich vor deiner Mutter zu isolieren sie ist Alkoholikerin, sie trinkt nur weil du eine böse Tochter bist doch ich will nicht auf die Realtalkschiene fahren wie CS es wird punchlinearmer, ich lege mal ein bisschen zu selbst Der Kopf hat mehr Style als du deine Higurashi-Parodie mit den Rest der Gang, unglaublich, du bist wie Shion du hatest Dagi Bee doch nur, weil du dir einen fingerst bei Liont du Löwenkind, du hast wie Löwenkinder keine eigene Meinung du lässt Nitro bestimmen bei deiner Entscheidung Jacqueline, es fällt mir schwer, wie soll man dich ernstnehmen? Wäre ich Nitro würde ich mich nur für dich fremdschämen sei also lieber mal vorsichtig, wen du hier als Biter disst du willst so sehr wie Nitro sein dass du selbst vergessen hast wer du bist. (Auto tune XD) geht aus dem Fahrstuhl raus und die Hook läuft im Hintergrund, während Clove weiterläuft Jacqueline, warum diese Hooks? Die klingen schei*e, wünschst du dir deinen Tod? Du bist ein Freilos ich zerstöre ihre Holzbeine, dann ist der Stuhl beinlos Jacqueline, warum diese Hooks? Die klingen schei*e, wünschst du dir deinen Tod? Wir könnten Lien-Da als Echidna in der Runde reinbringen denn eine Echidna-Line reicht schon, um Team Nitro zu f*cken! 3 betritt ein Zimmer mit vielen Zellen und läuft weiter. Es wurde mal an der Zeit, dass du leidest da du den Biter eines Biters bitest wie fühlt es sich an Nitro zu kopieren, die Song kopiert, die wiederum Canku kopiert? Nach dieser Erkenntnis, sag mir mal, welche normale Person noch für dich votet? Jacqueline, man müsste dich eigentlich strangulieren du bist so uninteressant, dass sogar dein Charakter nur draus besteht, dich auf Nitro zu reduzieren ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, womit ich dich noch fronten soll du bist neidisch auf Nyx, weil sie einen Freund hat, das ist nicht toll wehrlose Kinder anzugreifen, du warst früher selbst mal eins, du hast keine Ehre du schaust Nitro jedesmal so an, als ob sie deine feste Freundin wäre ich blamiere dich gerade und stelle dich öffentlich zur Schau bei dir muss ich an Lilo & Stitch denken, Nitro ist Mertle und du „GENAU!“ in der Runde gerät Nyx wie immer zur Nebensache Jacqueline es puncht schon das hier: Dein Vorname hat wie Kevin negative Resonanzen du battlest dich schon selbst mit allen möglichen Partydrogen Jacqueline ist kein Gegner, Jacqueline ist eine Diagnose. (Auto tune XD) geht zu einer Zelle und schaut eine Tigerin an. Jacqueline, warum diese Hooks? Die klingen schei*e, wünschst du dir deinen Tod? Du bist ein Freilos ich zerstöre ihre Holzbeine, dann ist der Stuhl beinlos Jacqueline, warum diese Hooks? Die klingen schei*e, wünschst du dir deinen Tod? Wir könnten Lien-Da als Echidna in der Runde reinbringen denn eine Echidna-Line reicht schon, um Team Nitro zu f*cken! Bildschirm einmal ist der Bildschirm nicht mehr schwarz. Clove steht auf einem Podest. Oben sind drei Flaggen mit je einem Team-Nitro Member da. Nitro wurde gestrichen. 4 schaut zur Kamera Feigling, ja Cassia ist todeskrank doch mich damit zu fronten, dass Cassia krank ist, ist todeskrank „Ich bin Jacqueline the Tiger, ich habe einen Bruder den ich nicht leiden kann weil er Glück bei der Partnersuche hat, meine Mutter ist Alkoholikerin, die mich oft vernachlässigt dann gibt es Nitro, bei der ich versuche mich einzuschleimen das schaffe ich locker mit eingeübter Feinarbeit erstmal muss ich ihr recht geben, auch wenn sie falsch liegt ich will wie sie sein, weil ich mich gerne für sie verbieg ich krieche ihr gerne in den A*sch, damit ich Respekt verdiene also reiche ich eine schwache Runde gegen Clove ein, während nur Nyx weiterkommt und beende meine Karriere“ diese 4 Lines reichen schon, um dich zu vernichten du bist wie der Krieg – Geschichte jetzt fliegt Nitro nochmal raus, obwohl ne, das ist nur Jacqueline so wie du Nitro kopierst könntest du als Nitro verkleidet zu Halloween gehen mir ist es egal was du sagst, weil du eh heute fliegst hole dir ein Nitro-Feature in deiner Runde, doch sie würde einen schlechten Part schreiben, weil du ihr zu erbärmlich bist. Hook Podest leuchtet Jacqueline ist raus, ich habe es nicht nötig Nyx mit reinzuziehen sie wird eh spätestens im Achtelfinale fliegen Jacqueline es ist nicht schwer dich rauszukicken du bist wie Gongzhu bei CS, du bist mir schutzlos ausgeliefert Jacqueline ist raus, ich habe es nicht nötig Nyx mit reinzuziehen sie wird eh spätestens im Achtelfinale fliegen du siehst wie man jemanden aus Team Nitro vorknüpft du bist wie Julie-Su's Erinnerungen, du wirst ausgelöscht Zeig uns doch wie krass du Nitro kopieren kannst scheiter einfach wie sie im 16-tel Finale du hast keine wahre Existenz Angst vor dir haben? Die Zeit ist das einzige, was vor dir wegrennt 5 geht runter Nitro the Hedgehog, Jacqueline the Tiger, Nyx the Panda, mir egal was ihr darstellt ihr drei Luschen bekommt höchstens von mir mit meinem Huf einen A*schtritt deine Mutter hat nach dem Tod deines Vaters genug Spaß ohne ihre Tochter du Wannabe-Gangster, wärst du nicht bei Nitro wärst du ein Mobbingopfer du hast Nitro so gut wie alles zu verdanken, was du heute bist ich finde es einfach nur erbärmlich, wen du alles disst Universe hatte keine Person, auf die sie sich verlassen musste, du hattest unseren orangen Löwenkind-Hater deine Mutter sagte mal zu deinem Vater: „Warum die Gang so ist? Weil sie böse sind, Pierre klar?“ du kannst bei Nitro nie klagen hättest du ein Freund, würde es so aussehen: „Ich bin heute weg, dann kannst du ihn haben!“ Diese Vorstellung Jacqueline, ich bin schon am Würgen, das steht wahrscheinlich noch in der Zeitung selbst beim XXX mit dem Freund denkst du immer noch an Nitro! Am Ende gibt es nur eins, was ich mich noch frage Nitro zu gefallen ist schön und gut, doch wozu die Fassade? Damit bist du peinlicher als Spastica bevor du das Ding hier gewinnst töte ich Cassia! Hook Hintergrund brennt Jacqueline ist raus, ich habe es nicht nötig Nyx mit reinzuziehen sie wird eh spätestens im Achtelfinale fliegen Jacqueline es ist nicht schwer dich rauszukicken du bist wie Gongzhu bei CS, du bist mir schutzlos ausgeliefert Jacqueline ist raus, ich habe es nicht nötig Nyx mit reinzuziehen sie wird eh spätestens im Achtelfinale fliegen du siehst wie man jemanden aus Team Nitro vorknüpft du bist wie Julie-Su's Erinnerungen, du wirst ausgelöscht Zeig uns doch wie krass du Nitro kopieren kannst scheiter einfach wie sie im 16-tel Finale du hast keine wahre Existenz Angst vor dir haben? Die Zeit ist das einzige, was vor dir wegrennt Kategorie:CtC 2016 16-tel Finale